Shadow Arcana
by Necrotimer
Summary: What can a leader do when he loses what made him a leader, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the persona series, but I am big fan of it.

There are a few changes to the games story: all the S.E.E.S. members are already together and Chidori now lives in the dorm with them, Jin still works for Takaya, Ikutsuki's lie has already been exposed and his died, and S.E.E.S. don't exterminate shadows but more they roam the city during the dark hour searching for, capturing, and bringing any shadows found outside to Tartarus (which acts like the shadow's home/jail), and protect anyone who managed to stay normal during the shift. Enjoy

* * *

><p>The dark hour was as silent as every, since the shift disabled any electronic devices not plugged into an outlet the only sources of illumination were the sickly green moon's glow and standard street lights. The only sounds that could be heard were the ghostly whisper of the blowing wind and the faint footsteps of the S.E.E.S. members as they were returning to their dorm after patrolling the city. "While this was a peaceful night, don't cha think Chidori-hime?" Junpei said with a smile as he pulled her closer to him by her whist, "…Yes, it was" Chidori answered turning her face away to hide the blush and small smile on her face.<p>

Since moving in with them Chidori had grown extremely close to him since they both were willing to put their life on the line for one another, she even shared a room with Junpei. This arrangement had lead to Mitsuru trying to give both of them "the talk" (since she and Akihiko had been dating for over a year and were also sharing a room) in front of everyone else in the lobby which lead to a few snickers and Akihiko jumping in telling his girlfriend to stop scaring and embarrassing them. This event had lead to one of the most embarrassing moments in Mitsuru's life as the next morning Junpei kept complaining about how Mitsuru's late night "punishing" of Akihiko for interrupting her lecture kept him and Chidori up, so Junpei decided to sleep on one of the lobby couches that night so as not to incur Mitsuru's wrath about sharing a room with Chidori on her first night at the dorm.

Everyone knew of how close their senpais were and know how their arguing/punishments weren't the only thing they did some nights so they had soundproofed their bedrooms or bought earplugs. This little talk wouldn't have so bad… if only Chidori hadn't mentioned that after twenty minutes into the "punishment" she started to hear whipping noises coming from the older couples room which made her follow Junpei's example and sleep in the lobby, this little bit of gossip had left all the men slack-jawed and the girl's faces beat red from hearing that they oh-so sensible senpais were in to that kind of thing. This lead to one of Junpei's biggest and dumbest mistake as he asked, "so, who was the slave?" Needless to say Junpei spent the next three weeks with a leg cast after Mitsuru's and Akihiko's reaction to his question and once healed he quickly soundproofed his room AND bought earplugs for Chidori and himself to make sure there was never repeat performance.

The peaceful march back to the dorms was interrupted by Fuuka's cry of "Everyone there is a really powerful shadow coming" Before any of the other S.E.E.S. could register what had just been said a large shadow which seemed to be composed of nothing more then arms and hands holding knives and one holding a glowing mask came rushing passed them knock everyone back and causing some of the to drop their weapons. "SO MUCH FOR A PEACEFUL NIGHT!" yelled Akihiko as he quickly got back along with Shinji and Mitsuru and charged forward hoping to subdue it, Mianto quickly observed the situation and shouted orders "Anyone with weapons keep districting it, anyone who doesn't get to the dorms and find some weapons, hurry! Those words were enough for S.E.E.S to split apart to avoid being getting in each other's way, happy with the results Minato got up and ran back a few feet to grab his short sword unaware that he was being watched by figure in the shadows of an alley.

The shadow attacked wildly swinging it's knives at anything that got to close to it, mostly at Koromaru since the small dog was dodging all of its attacks while cutting it with his knife and more so after Koromaru had called Cerberus to bite the shadow on it's mask face three times at once. The shadow became even more agitated since it couldn't get in any cuts on the people around so it started throwing Agi (fire spell) attacks at them, Mitsuru called Artemisia who used Mabufudyne to extinguish the attacks before any could reach her or the others. Seeing this the shadow roared in rage at its attacks being stop so it began using Agi in tandem with its knives swings allowing it to send waves of fiery slashes hurtling towards the group of teens. "Damn, don't these things every just go peacefully?" question Shinji as he narrowly dodged having his hat set on fire, a few yards away Fuuka was finishing her scan of the enemy "Everyone the shadow is a magician arcane, dark and fire attacks won't work on it", "Damn looks like I'm stuck being back up" stated Junpei since his persona was also a magician class leaving him with just his physical attacks, thankfully all absent members were now running out of the dorms with their newly retrieved weapons at the ready.

Before he could run towards the shadow and help his friends Minato felt a shape sting in the center of his back. "Ugh, what the?" Minato reached for his back and found something stuck in it as he pulled it out he found that he had been shot with a bullet with a dart on the tip. "Awww, did that hurt?" Minato spun wide-eyed to see a long haired shirtless figure wielding a large gun emerge from the alley behind him, the man was Takaya an artificial persona user and an ex-ally to Chidori from the time he tried using her as a human shield against Junpei. Before he could say a word Takaya quickly fired one of his bullets which caused Minato to clutch his now bleeding left leg "Hu hu hu, with this your special little talent is no longer a threat to the shadows or myself" Minato tried to use a Dia spell to heal his leg wound but to his surprise nothing happened "don't you realize, you no longer have any power within the dark hour, you are just as helpless as the rest of the people who stumble upon this realm meant only for the chosen few."

Minato was shocked as he was slowly beginning to understand the true intent and purpose behind Takaya's seemingly harmless dart bullet. As he stood there unarmed he tried staying calm and see if what he feared had happened. Franticly searching his mind for anything that could help him fight back or at the very least put some distance between him and the now evilly smirking Takaya, it took only a few seconds for him the confirm his fear and realized the devastating, cold, horrible fact of what had just happened to him.

…He couldn't call any of his personas…

* * *

><p>I welcome any opinions so please review my work let me know what you think<p>

Times up


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the persona series

"Good it's affected you just as I had hoped it would… now allow me to give a rapid death." Takaya spoke each word with venom and sadistic glee as he slowly raised his guns barrel so it was pointing at Mianto's heart. Enjoying the turn of events and scared look on his enemy's face Takaya let out a small dark chuckle before pulling the trigger and filling the quite night air with a heart-stopping BANG.

This single sound froze everyone in the area faster then being hit by a Bufudyne spell. All turned to see the sight of they friend falling to his knees then to the ground before Takaya. This left everyone in shock even the shadow they had been fighting stood still with its glowing azure mask turned looking at the shirtless gun wielder. Time had stopped for all who looked at the downed blue haired teen, all of S.E.E.S. members minds were going a mile a minute with a wide flood of emotions the largest being disbelief as they all keep playing the scene over and over trying to find out when or where the world had been turned on its head to allow Takaya who by this point was doubled over with psychotic laughter to have his long awaited victory of the young man now dying on the floor before him. The feeling of impossible sadness and angry that hung in the air was quickly overridden upon everyone hearing what could only be described as an almost animalistic howl that sounded like a mix of an wounded elephant call and a pissed off Godzilla roar.

"WWWWRRRRRYYYY" After hearing the inhuman wail all turned to see the shadow was now rushing at Takaya with intent to dismember him painfully. Takaya upon seeing this was now running for his life as the now enraged shadow not only slashed at him wildly but also was throwing an endless volley of Agidyne fireballs at him. "WHY do assault me?" Takaya yelled, "I was assisting you" his words fell on deaf 'ears' as the shadow continued it's savage attacks. Since both Takaya and the shadow were now distracted with one another anyone that could rush over and was now using they most powerful healing skills hoping to save Minato.

"AAAHHH! MY POSTERIOR!" Takaya screamed as the shadow had got in a lucky shot and he was now running while trying to put out his now flaming backside, despite the tense atmosphere the teens couldn't help but slightly snicker or in Koromaru's case happily bark at Takaya's now burnt butt. Content at having set the Jesus wannabes ass ablaze and seeing said wannabe run into the night the shadow quickly turned it's attention to the group of teenagers and they fallen friend. Sending out one of it's multiple hands towards the blue haired boy caused the other humans to quickly jump back thinking it was attacking them, before they realized the grave mistake they had just committed the shadow grabbed Minato and pulled so he was mere inches away from it's face.

"Release Him!" ordered Aigis as she pointed both her arms and was about to unload all her bullets at the multi-handed blob, but before she could Fuuka grabbed one of her arms "NO! You might hit him" upon seeing that her friend and leader was being held in front of the shadow's face Aegis started to calculate any and all ways to destroy the dark hour horror and not hurt Minato who was still gravely injured from Takaya's gun in the process. The next event to happened that night puzzled and confused the life out of everyone, the shadow slowly and gently set Minato on the ground before then looking up and scanning the group of humans as if searching for someone, finding the person it wanted it pointed at Chidori and then using the same hand pointed back to the dying boy lying on the ground.

Chidori understood in an instant what the shadow was trying to say to her, taking quick but careful steps she told her friends "It wants me… to heal him…like I did for Junpei." Hearing this everyone realized that Chidori could very well save Minato but why was the shadow so worried about him? Making her way to Minato she looked at the shadow's glowing "face" as it looked back at her before giving a small nod, taking it as a sign to begin Chidori placed her hands on Mianto's wounded chest and concentrated on her persona's ability to emit life and hopefully save the young man's life, feeling the soothing glow of her persona's healing aura she quickly started pushing it into the boy's chest with everybody watching and hoping it worked. Second after second passed and for each one that did placed more and greater pressure on Chidori since not only was she trying to save someone's life but she also had a very powerful shadow closely looming over her in a manner that meant only one thing "you fail, you fry."

After almost half an hour of nonstop healing Chidori was panting from exhaustion and crying out of fear, there was just too much damage for her to heal and her energy would give out soon. Close to giving up Chidori and everyone else was surprised when the shadow placed one of it's ink black hands on top of hers and started using Diarama on Minato in conjunction with Chidori's healing, doing so lighten the load on her and aloud her to go for another half an hour which between the two of them successfully sealed the wounds and repaired any extra damage. Before any of them could celebrate the shadow quickly picked up the boy in it's arms and started moving for the front door of the dorm, this did not go unnoticed as the S.E.E.S. group followed it hoping to save they friend but to also avoid any collateral damage that could happen within the next few minutes.

After the shadow set their slumbering leader on one of the couches in the dorm lobby all members of S.E.E.S. were staring at the shadow that had not only moments ago saved Minato from Takaya but also saved his life by helping Chidori. As both parties stared at each other no one moved besides calm breathing, the seconds felt like hours as the group stared down the dark being as the only movement it made was the slow swaying of its free hands and occasional twitch of its head, not being able to stand the silence for one more second Junpei yelled/asked "ALRIGHT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" the whole group couldn't help but sweat drop at his brash and impulsive question and hoped the shadow wouldn't start attacking them like it did Takaya in such close quarters. With one twitch of it's masked 'face' the shadow started slowly drawing it's inky black arms together and using them as legs, during the whole process the young teens were intently watching just to make sure that the shadow didn't try any thing as they stood with they weapons at the ready. After a moment or two the shadow's arms were now tightly packed together creating a makeshift body, while the only hands not part of it's "body" were the one holding it's mask and the ones holding it's knives giving it an almost robed-liked appearance. The shadow looked down at the persona users before it, almost making it seem like it was thinking contemplating the situation then slowly pointed with one of its knives towards Minato the answer was spoken with a voice that sounded old but wise "…to save our brother".


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the persona series

Shadowed arcana 3

They all froze were they stood the shadows declaration leaving them in a state of shock. Seconds felt like hours with neither side moving staring each down, the tension was broken by Koromaru jumping onto the couch to lick Minato's face whimpering as if begging for him to wake up. Noticing this caused everyone's shock and fear to be replaced with renewed concern for their downed leader, Koromaru turned to face the shadow and looked at it with a heartbreaking gaze while barking at it as if he was speaking with it. The large shadow raised one of its empty hands and reached for the small white pup and began to slowly pet him in a reassuring manner causing the rest of them (with the exception of Aegis) to stare wide eyed at what they were witnessing and what happened next left them with their mouths hanging as Koromaru began nuzzling the ink black hand that was rubbing his furry head and ears. Recovering from their stupor the rest of S.E.E.S. began to near the couch "what… did ya mean by brother Mr.…uh Miss…?" Shinji asked still wary of being so close to the shadow that not ten minutes ago was trying to fry them. "Magus…" spoke the shadow turning towards Shinji "you may call me Magus" all of them nodded in understanding Magus stated, "as for your question why not ask the metal girl" directing his attention towards Aegis.

"What does he mean?" asked Ken looking at Aegis, lowering her head then rising to look at her friends "it happened a few years ago" (cue Aegis explaining how she couldn't beat the shadow so she sealed a part of it into Minato) finishing her tale the groups expressions were varied Yukari looked at Aegis and asked "So… Which shadow was it?" her question quickly drew everyone's attention. Aegis was about to respond but was cut off "Death" turning around to see had answered they were relieved to see Minato slowly pulling himself upright with the help of Koromaru pushing his back and Magus holding him steady with three hands. Everyone ran to make sure that he was ok, before they could ask anything Magus spoke "Yes the shadow was Death but you didn't receive that part of him" the humans before him mumbled their theories "Allow me to explain the Death shadow the metal one fought was a shadow composed of many other shadows when she sealed a part of it into the young man it caused the rest to split and become highly powerful shadows, except like myself they are far more intelligent and thus more dangerous but we still feel a need to protect one another" Junpei's head snapped up to look at Magus shouting "WAIT! OTHERS? Then why are you the only one that showed up?"

Magus tilted his head slightly "Being a part of such a powerful shadow means that the dark hour itself cannot handle all of us appearing at once, my appearance was only possible since it seems that the night's full moon gives the dark hour a little "boost" allowing a shadow of my power the ability to become corporal if it was possible for all of us greater shadows to appear at once I think the dark hour itself would collapse under the strain and possible take your world with it." Gazing upon the teenagers their looks of fear and horror were understandable, changing the subject Mitsuru asked "So how are you going to save Minato" her question made everyone look at Minato who sat slumped on the couch "He will not last the night if I don't help him, but what I must do is something you all might object to" seeing he had their attention Magus told them what must be done "I would have to merge Minato…" before any of the S.E.E.S. could say anything Magus raised his hands "I do not mean Minato directly I mean merge with the portion of the greater shadow sealed within him." "What would that do…?" Minato weakly questioned, the shadow stared at him "Yeah, his got a persona army in his head to heal him what can a shadow do that they can't!" Junpei's outburst was met with Minato explaining what Takaya had done to him. "The loss of your personas is what allowed me to sense my "sibling" sealed within you". "Studies show that personas are considered the antithesis of shadows which is why their skills are effective against them, since their presence can greatly lower a shadows normally high defense capabilities so that shadows can take damage from normal physical attacks from humans possessing personas." Aegis explained using information from her memory banks. Akhiko glared at Magus "Alright, say we let you merge with him will that turn him into human-shadow or something?" his fist already clenched ready to attack "Its fine do what you must…" Minato's calm answer left the rest of them staring wide eyed at him before shifting their attention towards Magus "Very well, but I must tell this cannot be reversed." Minato nodded his head.

Magus tilted his face so he was facing the ceiling, his arms trembled then buckled as if his mask weighted more than they could support. When nothing happened and his mask remained motionless Minato's allies wanting to know if it was over and drew closer before jumping back as Magus arms slowly began retracting under his mask knives and all until there was only his mask on the floor. Junpei was the first to inch closer to the mask, when nothing happened he picked it up and began inspecting it mostly wondering where all the arms disappeared to not finding anything strange he held the mask so it was facing him "Hi guys I think he died…" "Now if you could" "AAHH!" the mask suddenly speaking caused him to drop it and run back to the others. Magus mask landed face down and was now shaking and mumbling causing Aegis to walk towards to pick it up "Thank you, now without dropping me" it wasn't visible but one could tell that the mask was glaring at Junpei "Way to go, Stupei" Yukari whispered after punching his arm "Ow, how was I suppose to know that he'd start talking." Aegis handed the mask to Minato "Now Minato all you have to do is wear my mask" nodding since he was exhausted he placed the mask on his face. Numerous black hands sprouted from the mask coiling and wrapping themselves around his head before covering the rest of his upper body in an ink black cocoon. The teenagers were too shocked to move, they didn't know what to except watch as the cocoon began to shrink as it became more form fitting on their leader until it looked like a pitch black zentai suit with Magus mask providing a small glow.

His upper body shifted and bulged as it changed from a black zentai suit to a tight buttoned up black leather hooded coat freeing his blue hair from its confines. Arms sprouted from the back of the coat and pushed Minato onto his feet, he stood hunched over as the arms reached into his back and retraced with each holding one of the knives Magus first appeared. After each one extended to their full range as if stretching, after a few twists and the sound of bones popping they all slumped down as is the life was drained from them, cover Minato like a cape. No one moved too shocked by what they had just witnessed, their friend still as statue not moving except the slight rise and fall of his back showing that least he was breathing, Minato slowly straightened his body and looked up at the ceiling in a slow mechanical manner as the knives sank back into the hands of the arms growing out of his back. Koromaru jumped off the couch and ran in front of Minato who in turn lowered his gaze towards the pup before him, the once limp arms reached and pick up the white pup who now was panting with his tail wagging happily as he was pulled close to Minato's masked face which once close enough Koromaru licked. At this display of affection the masks normally round eyes curved upward slightly as Minato petted him with one of his normal arms "Thanks" the voice that spoke sounded like as if both Minato's and Magus were speaking at the same time. His friends slowly circled him seeing if anything was wrongs as Minato now held Koromaru in his own arms as the shadow arms were now posed behind him like a Buddhist deity, Yukari touched one of the shadow arms asking "Minato, you alright?" "Yeah I'm ok" he answered using only his voice, his answer was meet with light laughter for as he gave his answer the shadow arms all gave a thumbs up and peace signs, looking at his new appendages he dryly commented "very funny, Magus" the hands then pointed at him "Humans use this to express reassurance do they not?" Mitsuru questioned the strange happenings "He is still there?" the masked face looked at her, Magus spoke "Yes this is merging, in a sense I now act like his persona the difference being instead of simply appearing then retreating back into my host I act as armor protecting Minato since he no longer possess the persona based power to piece a shadows defen..UUUGGGHHH" Minato dropped to his knees clenching his arms as white-hot pain exploded throughout his body "Minato… tAKe.. The.. masK… oFf… NOW!" Magus yelled and Minato quickly followed by yanking the mask off him with ease, his shadow clothes quickly faded and left him in his normal uniform "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Shinji's yell could have been heard outside the dorm. "He doesn't have enough strength to maintain it for long" Magus stated once again a motionless mask in Minato's hands. "So what can we do" questioned Minato staring at the mask in his hands.

"The good news is you are now fully healed" sighs of relief came from all sides "By merging you will feel some side effects: increased hungry to fuel your body's needs and your shadows needs, you will also be able to "read" peoples true intentions making you a human lie detector, and to cope with the strain of the mask your stamina will rapidly grow above and beyond normal human limits." Magus paused to allow his words to sink in before continuing his explanation "Now be careful the increase in stamina is a double edge sword since your body will adapt to the sudden change but at a much slower pace, so I would highly suggested not to push yourself least your own strength breaks your bones or tears your muscles." This left all the S.E.E.S. members mumbling since the sudden changes would appear too suspicious to anyone else and may cause problems if anyone were to catch on, leaving them to brainstorm ideas on how to cover up their friends impending "rank up".

"To better control the changes we could release the shadow sealed within him, for that your robot friend must.." "Aegis, my name is Aegis" all turned to see their cybernetic friend stare with a displeased glare at the talking mask "very well Aegis must release the seal after which I will assist him in contacting the shadow". Almost everyone present was sure that she would refuse but were greatly shocked when Aegis agreed in a heartbeat, the removal of the seal was a simple matter since Magus's presence raw shadow energy reduced to virtually nothing with Aegis removing the last small fraction of it. "I don't feel any different" Minato comment as everyone looked on, "Of course since so much time has passed after the seal was placed the Death shadow has merged with your natural talent for using multiple persona changing it into the Fool Shadow becoming a part of that power. The Fool shadow itself is now akin to a distant memory in your mind, with my assistance we will find and been it to the fore front of you psyche which will allow it to hopefully fully integrate with your body as we had before." Magus instructed the rest of the dorm occupants what they had to do, which simply, was take him to the roof and be ready to heal and/or subdue him since even Magus didn't know how the shadow would react on being released from its human prison. Minato stood in the middle of the roof in an almost trance like state as Magus spoke the instruction in his mind to which Minato followed faithfully to the letter.

"Focus on the part of you that isn't where neither your personas nor I exist, find the shadow within to draw out its power. The Fool shadow was sealed in you so the Fool is you and you are the Fool." Nothing but calm breathing passed through the air as Minato was doing as he was told, after moment his breath hitched and his body shuddered releasing a large amount of black smoke from every pore on Mianto's body which didn't go unnoticed by Magus "There, now concentrate and then release the dormant power of the Fool" The black smoke began to draw itself back into Minato's body, as it finished Minato opened his eyes and looked at the Magus, smiling he picked him up and said "Thanks bro, but ya forget that Fool is just a title, I picked my own name its Wildcard, Wild for short." Winking at the end of his sentence Minato now spoke using a very upbeat almost childish tone "Oh no, he's acting like Stupei" Yukari's shocked remark was meet with a annoyed stare from Junpei and Chidori trying to cover her giggling words "I (giggle) think it's a cute nickname (giggle)…Stupei-kun" Junpei was left with his mouth agape, shocked by his girlfriends words but sighed in defeat, he spent all that time winning her over a silly little nickname wasn't going to ruin that "At least its cute when she says it…maybe she can change it to something better instead, like…Studpei". He thought with a bit of smug satisfaction clearly forgetting that he had yet to make the suggesting to Chidori who only looked at her daydreaming boyfriend with a confused expression.

The question of "Brother where are you going?" caused all to look and watch as Mianto/Wild now walked over to them and pick up the mask that once was Magus's face. "I'm going to take your mask and use it as raw material to make a new one that can handle our bro's and sis's powers and not have to carry around a bunch of extra masks. Although merging with the others will have to be done the same way as you merged. After merging with him the skills of our sibs will be mostly stored in the mask keeping them all on hand and will not mess up his body as much, since my powers are like his multi-persona capability and have been with him so long it shouldn't be any problem"…they all watched as the mask shifted losing the markings and the opens began to seal alongside these changes its color and glow faded. Minato now held a white featureless mask, he did what Junpei had done with Magus mask and inspected it all over front to back, seeing nothing strange he slowly placed it on his face expecting the hands to shoot out all over again but instead it held itself in place as his hand were being turned black. Once they were covered one of Magus knives emerged from each of his hands "As long as you're wearing the Fool mask you can draw the weapons of any of the greater shadows that has merged you and most likely cast some of their weaker spells without directly channeling them, trying to use stronger attacks would require you to shift to that arcane and wear its mask that depending on which you wish to channel will determine how long you can maintain it." The mixed voices of Magus and Wild came from the mask. Before any question could be asked the dark hour ended after a few seconds with the sky return to its natural color and the people outside going on about their lives none the wiser.

This is a call for assistance would anyone be so kind as to leave suggestions in your reviews for names for the greater shadows, admittedly I am not very good at think up names. Please, I don't want to use names that are just the shadows arcane name using a different language/wording, like calling the Emperor shadow: Lord or King, the Empress shadow: Queen, the Death shadow: Muerte or Reaper and so on, also ideas what gender should they be excluding the obvious ones.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the persona series, Shin Megami Tensei do.

* * *

><p>Shadowed arcane 4<p>

The next few weeks that followed Minato's changes were both semi-eventful and just down right surprising. Minato had to skip out on most of his Athletic club activities since he still didn't have complete control over his body's new strength, in Volleyball he left every other member with mouths wide open as he managed to jump above the net and spike the ball with enough force that the ball lift a shallow indentation in the volleyball court, causing him to quickly fake dizziness and use it as an excuse to escape his fellow club members inquires. When it came to the Kendo club it wasn't him finding an excuse if not the club manager personally asked him to take time off so they club order some new better kendo swords since Minato seemed to have the "bad luck" of seemingly been handed old brittle ones that snapped from nothing more then the sheer force of his light practice swings.

His new found awareness assisted him greatly with his Student council duties. Since he was now able to sense when student club members were lying to get more funds sent to their clubs or were downplaying the needs of other clubs, and even when some of the teachers were bending the truth or leaving out key points to get some clubs disbanded one such teacher (who had a bad case of buck teeth, a very noticeable receding hair line and looked like Steve Buscemi) was fired then transferred to a small rural town called Inaba for his constant insulting and berating of his students needless to say the entry student body rejoiced there was even a cake. The students who were found out were shocked and slightly scared of Minato for they claim that when he found out their lies his eyes seemed to turn a slight golden color. This also extended to the rest of the members of SEES as he could now pick up on their moods and know if they needed someone to talk to or if someone was feeling ill so they didn't force them to go out shadow catching during the dark hour. What surprised most was as Magus had stated before Minato's hungry and metabolism shot through the roof, he had manage to finish a sixteen full course dinner and still had room for seconds and desert which was slightly to be expected except what throw everyone for a loop was that the whole thing was cooked by Fuuka and Yukari though they admitted to their cooking under Shinji's supervision.

His shadows also became accepted amongst the group with Magus developing a sort of teacher/student relationship with rest the group teaching them about how use they magic attacks effectively and also how to channel them into their respective weapons like he had the night he helped in saving Minato's life and giving them sagely advice. Magus soon even became a sort of father figure to Junpei who had explained that he lived in the dorms because the only person in his house was his single father who was a raging alcoholic and so he could be with Chidori (causing her to hug him from behind burying her face into his back so no one could see her blush). Wild became the group's fun loving brother figure who Koromaru adored for being so playful, there would be times where Minato wasn't in control of his own body to which he told them that Wild wasn't as easy to control as Magus. Wild explained to them that since he had inhabited Minato's body for so long it was as much his body as it was Minato's, making him a living human/shadow storm of jokes, fun, and pranks going as far as doing what many thought was impossible he got Mitsuru to laugh to the point where she was holding onto her sides and was tearing at the eyes. Akihiko admitted that he was slightly jealous since he never could get her to so much as chuckle but Wild patted him on shoulder and told him to "Don't worry about, give her time, she'll come round"…then for a laugh putting Akihiko into a headlock and giving him a noogie then running away laughing after letting go. His antics were all well and good but then came one incident that had earned Wild and indirectly Minato the embarrassing title of "The SEES Dome's Prince of Perverts" mostly because the incident consisted of him running through the dorm while tossing the contents of a large laundry basket which was full of female underwear into the air all the while singing "I see London, I see French" with light pink sparkles somehow appearing around him with Koromaru happily chasing after the falling knickers as if they were snowflakes on a winters night leaving everyone watching with their mouths agape. Needless to say Mitsuru was quick to enact one of her famous "executions" but with the help of Yukari, Fuuka, and Chidori followed by the girls lividly picking up the discarded undergarments and were highly against the idea that the boys helped them. Minato was quickly forgiving but Wild was harshly scolded to which he said that they couldn't take a joke, Minato spent the rest of the day apologizing to the girls.

Two days after that Minato's "crowning" Ken asked how come the shadows could speak and in Wild's case control Minato's body outside of the Dark Hour. Magus explained to them that by absorbing Wild and himself Minato had created a sought of self-contended perpetual dark hour within his mind which grew along with his new abilities to the point where Magus and Wild could manifested without needing it to be only during the dark hour and without Minato having to wear their mask the downside being that they still couldn't use any of their spells outside the Dark Hour. Minato told them that was kind of the same deal when he had his multiple personas but that it was only a little more stressful since the constant chatter of over a dozen personas eventually dissolved into white noise, where as having only two other voices in his head constantly talking and bickering with each other was like listening to two cats fight with no way of tuning them out. The other dorm members admitted that they kind of understood since they had a similar connection with their respective persona, Minato told them that it wasn't all bad since Wild was only making up for all the years of fun he missed out on by being sealed inside him and Magus was always willing to learn new things about humans and the world outside the Dark hour which caused everyone even Koromaru to nod their heads in understanding.

Fuuka brought up the fact that during the Dark Hour some of the shadows seemed more tamed, put up less of a fight, and if they could even bowed to Minato when he was with them to which Magus explained as he and Wild were greater shadows they commanded respected from shadow of the same arcana alignment as them with Wild lamenting that since he was sealed years ago there were hardly any Fool arcana shadows for him to command which would have gained him some sympathy from the others if it wasn't followed by all the silly things he would make them do causing all present even Minato to groan at his ideas "Shadow Boxing with real shadows, really?" Aigis voiced her opinion over such a foolish idea "I…think that would…be fun to watch" Chidori quickly found herself being hugged by Wild for her probably being the only person to show and kind of positive response to his ideas leading to Junpei trying to pry him off her all the while yelling at Wild to keep his hands where he could see them. All sense humor and mirth was shattered by what Chidori said next while still being hugged.

"We have a problem…there's a full moon…tomorrow night." That one statement froze everyone in place and some felt the temperature to drop several degrees…then Wild froze and let go of Chidori which everyone assumed was a sign of him getting serious…which lasted for four seconds when Wild broke the tension by joyously yelling "WELL, TIME TO MEET MORE OF THE FAMILY"

* * *

><p>I have something to ask my readers in your opinion which typing method would make it less confusing and easier to show which shadow Minato is tapping intobeing influenced by during the story since there will be some chapters where Minato is switching between his shadows:

Minato/Shadow's Name

Minato[Shadow's Name]

Minato-Shadow's Name

Please don't make any suggestions that I fuse names together like Minagus or Wildato I personally find it to be a sloppy quick fix and I prefer a much more solid solution.


	5. Chapter 5: It Begins

I don't own Persona 3, Shin Megami Taisen do.

* * *

><p>Wild's declaration the night before had unnerved the S.E.E.S. members to the point where hardly any of them slept for the reminder of the night, which greatly affected how their school day went. Saying that their day was one mess after another would have been an understatement for the lack of sleep had placed them all in awkward situations.<p>

Akihiko was given a hefty bill since he wasn't gauging his strength while practicing with the school boxing team's equipment, the total damage was he had punched holes into three separate box bags, he accidently sent one sparring partner to the hospital even when the partner was wearing protective gear. When he was asked by the team's manger he mumbled a response "shadows are a lot tougher" disregarding the odd comment the manager knew Akihiko normally pulled his punches, the fact that he had large bags under his eyes clued the manager on what was going on so Akihiko got off with just a warning and the bill for new punching bags and the his team mates hospital bill, the end total was $1,020 dollars which caused Akihiko to faint after hearing the amount.

Mitsuru's day wasn't without nearly adverted problems since she had been caught nodding off during a student council meeting to which some students (who were know problem students) took note of and tried to take advantage of, if not for Minato (who did get some sleep the night before) being there Mitsuru would have unknowingly approved of a few questionable ideas. When some students tried to force their way through by pushing Minato aside they were meet with the rest of the student council members (who had caught on to what Minato was trying to prevent) standing between them and the half-awake Mitsuru, the students tried to protest that the council members were not being fair they were immediately shut down when one of the female teachers had heard the commotion and snatched the paper with the students suggestions to read it. When she was done she tore the paper to shards afterwards she gave them a warning that left them pale as ghosts…after all was said and done Minato recovered the scraps of paper to see what the suggestions were needless to say he believed that they got off easy because if Mitsuru had agreed to these ideas, she would have possible hunted each one of them down to hand her out some of her infamous executions.

Fuuka and Shinjiro's Home Economics class was shocked by what the pair had done that day. While it was well known fact that Fuuka's cooking was a culinary catastrophe waiting to happen but that day she topped herself by doing the impossible she managed to somehow burn the soup she was preparing with Shinjiro. Shinjiro who was normally known for creating wonderful dishes was sent directly to the nurse's office after his latest dish (which had purple fumes coming from it) had knocked three students who commented on it (they said the texture was slimy and gritty at the same time) the class dubbed it Mystery Food X and told Shinjiro that he was never allowed to go near the cooking station if he ever felt tried in hopes of history not repeating itself.

Junpei and Yukari had the worst luck since they ended up sleeping through a surprise test which resulted in not only in them getting zero points for it but they also ended up getting after school detention starting the following week. Out of the lot Ken probably had the least amount of bad luck during his Computer Science class, where all he did was trip over the server's main power cord meaning that the class had to wait for twenty minutes before the class could start.

Aigis and Koromaru were the only members that had a relatively normal day. Since Aigis wasn't human the lack of sleep hadn't affected her that much, at most her processors were a little slowly then usually and Koromaru was a dog so he didn't have to worry about classes so he happily spent the day at the dorm playing with Chidori who didn't attend school since she was picked up off the streets to be part of the Kirijo Group's persona experiments.

Because of this Chidori was considered orphan/missing/homeless by the legal system. This didn't go unnoticed even though the paper work looked legitimate the rest of the S.E.E.S. members believed it was really that the Kirijo Group had secretly bribed some of the government higher-ups to prevent the police force from interfering and to make sure that they turned a blind eye to any cases involving the "missing" persons. Needless to say Junpei was furious at this fact, he wanted to being the case to court but the idea was swiftly turned down by his senpais, whose reasoning was for even if the Kirijo Group as a whole no longer existed there was the possibility that there might be some former members continuing the groups work and still manipulating things from behind the scenes.

-After School-

Upon returning to the dorm everyone agreed that they should forego their normal activities/pastimes and focus on simply resting and preparing for the upcoming midnight hour.

-Nighttime-

Needless to say the S.E.E.S. members were nervous as the midnight hour approached since they would be facing their first supposed hostile higher shadow. Tension was high; everyone looked to be on edge ready to attack anything that even looked remotely like a shadow.

"Does anyone actually know where this is going to happen?" Shinjiro's questioned caused the rest to look at him; they realized that no one had any idea where to look for the shadow. This lead to them sitting in the dorms living room discussing various topics such as possible locations that the greater shadows could appear at, possible tactics they could use, to worst case scenarios where they might not only have to subdue a shadow but also have to deal with Strega again. The S.E.E.S members had not forgotten what had happened that night and were now wary of Strega's leader Takaya since he seemed to have access to technology that allowed him to create something that would nullify someone's persona, Chidori told them that she had never heard of any kind of technology so they assumed it was something that Strega had discovered recently after she had joined S.E.E.S which to them meant that the most likely answer was that Takaya's follower Jin had probably some hand in the whole situation. Chidori didn't like the implications since Jin was her only friend an older brother figure really before she met Junpei and the other members but she had told them of Jin's technical knowledge which only helped by putting a bull's-eye on him, she wanted to defend her first friend but it would have to wait because…

-The Dark Hour Begins-

Minato stood pondering not noticing that Wild´s mask had materialized on his chest…until he spoke "**It's not too far from here, 'bout half an hours walk**". The rest of the group looked towards Minato or to be more precise at Wild. "**Man…nobody jumped**" the disappointment in Wild's voice was obvious, for the first time Wild and Magus discovered that only during the dark hour they could appear on Minato's person it had caused a large scene, and had caused Minato to suffer from server migraines since their eyes acted as his eyes which meant that having two sets of extra eyes on him meant that his brain was receiving three different feeds of visual stimulant which the human mind was not designed for nor accustomed to and therefor Minato's mind was being overloaded with information.

"Hi Aki, you got a map?" asked Shinjiro, turning towards his friend. Akihiko went upstairs to his room and returned shortly after with a large map of the city setting it on the table for all to see.

Minato looked over the map marking all the possible locations within the walking distance time that Wild had mentioned, after they were marked Ken drew a circle around the marked locations and dorms. Magus emerged from Minato's right shoulder covering it in shadows "**Allow me to find it, Greater Shadows are drawn to each other for we were once all part of a singular whole.**" Magus pulled out one his knives stabbing it on to the dorm on the map and allowed it to sway. They watched as Magus was using one of his knives as a divining tool hoping to find where the greater shadow was. He continued until the knife tipped in the direction of one of the marked locations on the map "**There, the monorail station**"

Mitsuru raised her rapier to the ceiling declaring "Alright, S.E.E.S. begin operations!"

"Uh, Mitsuru…" Akihiko turned to face her but she had already left out of the front door to wait, seeing the others reactions to her as they too walked to the door he passed a comment that made everyone laugh "What does she think we are a group of secret agents? Next thing you know she'll be wearing a black leather spy suit with a white fur coat." Their laughed quickly died as they soon realized that Mitsuru was standing in the door way.

She answered the questioning looks of their face with "I forgot something." She walked past the others to retrieve the map of the table "Oh, Akihiko come here for a moment, please" she asked/ordered to which he complied as the rest of the group left the building telling that they will walk slowly to the station so Mitsuru and Akihiko could catch up to them and so the rest of them could hopeful escape Mitsuru's wrath. When the two of them were finally by themselves Akihiko's mind went over all the possible things that could happen to him, he knew Mitsuru wouldn't do any too drastic since there was a more important task at hand but that didn't mean she couldn't inflect worse punishments, thinking of punishments made him remember the worst one which he quickly tried to block out from his thought but he still remembered key parts namely: ice cubes (she has a thing for ice), a ball gag, a hard paddle, a burning candle, and lots of chains. Shaking from the mere thought of his approaching punishment he opened his mouth to apologize…but before he could speak Mitsuru pulled him into a hug all the while trembling. Seeing that words weren't necessary he returned her embrace, stroking her back to comfort her for as much as Mitsuru or anyone else tried to hide it or put up a strong all of them were slightly afraid when the dark hour came because they all had the same fear that one night they could very well end up in a situation that could end with disastrous consequences. Akihiko felt a little bit of pride since Mitsuru only showed her insecure side to Shinjiro and himself, pulling away from him but still holding on at arm's length Mitsuru looked Akihiko in the face as she spoke "Thank you *quick hug*…Now about what you said" the speed at which the slight smile he had on his face changed to a look of fear on his face made her smile, he tried to inch away from her but she had a firm grip on him. Seeing that he couldn't escape he began to stutter as his mind tried to think of something to say hopefully to avoid any punishment she had in mind for him. Before he could speak Mitsuru silenced him by pulling him into another tight embrace, she placed her lips close to his ears and whisper with a purr to him "Hmmmm…leather spy suit and white fur…I think I know what to wear for you…'interrogation' and if I like what I hear I met give you a light…'execution'…" pulling away she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, they exited the dorm and walked towards the monorail station Mitsuru looking quite pleased with herself whereas Akihiko face had both an ecstatic grin and eyes opened wide in worry as the went to meet the catch up with the rest of the group.

It didn't take long for them to reach the others who were happily socializing with the boys chatting on one side of the road, the girls gossiping on the other, and Koromaru running around the street enjoying the wide open space he had. Mitsuru walked towards the women as Akihiko joined the men.

-Boy's side-

"What's up senpai you look scared, what did Mitsuru promise to 'execute' you for the spy suit joke?" Junpei wiggled his eyebrows noticing Akihiko's semi-slumped posture as he walked beside him.

"…yeah…*sigh* it's my fault for suggesting that we try role-playing." After the words left his mouth Akihiko stopped dead in his tracks and jerked his head up realizing what he had just done turning towards his male companions"…did I say that out loud?" judging by the looks on their faces he concluded that yes he did.

"Whoa you mean she's into that? Junpei asked smiling, he furrowed his eyebrow when he asked "Wait what's wrong with that?"

Akihiko slumped his shoulders and palmed his eyes in embarrassment upon Junpei´s question thinking "I hope Mitsuru didn´t hear that" turning to look at his girlfriend he was relieved to see that she hadn't. Turning to face the rest of the guys he told them why "Mitsuru tends to get a little…too into character." Not going any deeper he continued walking while leaving the rest of the boys with stunned expressions on their faces.

Despite Akihiko's request the rest of the guys started a conversation actually debating if what their senpeis enjoyed was really that strange, this frustrated him to snap at his friends "Can you guys keep it down?...it's weird talking about this out in the open." He turned away mumbling since it was strange for him to chew out others.

Shinjiro sighed shaking his head side to side, he walk next to Akihiko and put his arm on Akihiko's shoulders "Listen Aki, in case you forgot we already know what you and Mitsuru are like, the fact that you both into something that a lot of people see as strange isn't going to change the fact that we're your friends and besides it's the dark hour we pretty much the only people out here, lighten up would ya." Akihiko chuckled at his friend's words, if anyone knew what to say to Akihiko it was Shinjiro.

"What are they talking about?" Ken may have been mature for his age but there were still some subjects that went over his head.

Minato placed a hand on Ken´s shoulder "We'll tell when you're older" he said in an elder brother like tone.

-At the same time on the girls side-

"Mitsuru you didn't…hurt Akihiko-senpei too much…did you?" Chidori asked.

Mitsuru looks towards Chidori with an innocent expression "I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides I am more concerned for the rest of you this is a very important battle we are going to face I hope that we are ready for it I worry that our powers my not be ready for example what if Fuuka's support may fail one day…"

Yukari sternly cuts Mitsuru off "Fuuka's support is what she is best at, right Fuuka?"

Hearing this Fuuka didn't answer, she only nodded and continued to walk the only one who seemed to pick up on her mood was Koromaru, he began barking loudly to draw everyone's attention and when he did…The rest of the group were surprised when they saw him run towards and knock Fuuka to the ground which he followed by constantly licking her face, much to everyone's surprise Fuuka was laughing and rolling on the floor trying to pry Koromaru off her face so he would stop slobbering her. Soon her laughter was joined by some of her friends while the other just smiled thinking that Koromaru was just trying to lighten the mood since they were on their way to face something terrible. After Koromaru's relentless licking, rising from the floor Fuuka giggled at the young dog's surprise show of affection. She soon blushed out of embarrassment as she realized that she was now sitting with her knees high and legs spread apart, she slammed her hands into her lap with a squeak holding her skirt in place hoping none of the boys saw anything. While the boys were (badly) acting like they hadn't seen anything, Shinjiro had turned to face the other way but they could all notice the bright blush that covered his face. Not wanting to make a scene the group continued towards their destination.

"There's the station" the announcement drew everyone's attention; readying their weapons the S.E.E.S. group enter the station ready to confront the unknown enemy.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcomed I do read them,<p>

Sorry for the lack of updates my job prevents me from working on my fics during the week so I only get the weekends to type. Also please DO NOT post any spoilers in your comments/reviews (I'm looking at you Surviving Devil) that is just makes the time and effort someone puts into their work seem like a waste.


	6. Chapter 6: The Midnightmare Express

I don't own Persona 3, Shin Megami Taisen do.

* * *

><p>-At the monorail station-<p>

The group had spent a few minutes cover the station trying to located the elusive infamous Higher Shadow…they regrouped each stating that they didn't find anything which lead to one answer that was voiced by Ken "So it's on the monorail." The group nodded in acknowledgment after which they walked towards the monorail platform.

Akihiko turned to Minato as they walked "Hi Minato, this may be a bit immature but didya think of a name for when you go all Venom with your shadows" the word he used caused a few present to be confused each holding an expression that seemed to say "who's Venom?"

"Yes, it's my Overshadowed form" Minato answered without breaking his stride or tone.

Junpei looked at him with one eyebrow arched "Sounds like a name some villain would use if you ask me" he said throwing his left arm over Minato's shoulders in good cheer showing that Junpei was just slightly teasing the group's leader.

Minato simply responded in an offhanded manner "Actually Ken and Shinjiro picked the name from an anime they both like" he walked a few more steps before realizing that he only heard his footsteps so he turned to see the rest of the group stopped dead in its tracks looking at the two mentioned. Ken simply smiled innocently but on the other hand Shinjiro tried to cover his face with his ski cap groaning. Sure for a kid Kens age it was normal to use names from things he had seen on TV especially if it was a cartoon, but for Shinjiro whose cheeks redden out of embarrassment to have such a childish hobby exposed he thought it came off as stupid.

They attention was soon drawn to Junpei who walked towards Shinjiro while slightly chuckling probably at joke he was about to tell at Shinjiro's expense "Don't worry about it man, I mean I still watch _Phoenix Ranger Featherman R_ with Chidori and Fuuka on Saturday mornings" he spoke with a mirthful understanding tone as he patted Shinjiro on the back. His statement made everyone feel taken back because not only had Junpei admitted to still watching cartoons but at the fact that the way he said it, if it were physically possible then most of their jaws would be on the floor at that moment.

"I'm impressed Iori, when did you become so understanding?" Mitsuru asked with her arms crossed smiling.

Mitsuru's question was shortly followed by Yukari asking one of her own. "Yeah Stupei, what's going on, acting all grown up?"

"Well come on guys…it's not much of a big deal…I guess you can say that being with Chidori and getting along with Magus have been very good influences on me." Junpei answered rubbing the back of his head.

His statement was meet with a voice saying "**You're welcome**" as Magus' mask suddenly emerged from Minato's body which caused Junpei to jump into the arms of his girlfriend in surprise and fright, which resulted with a now blushing Chidori holding Junpei in a bridal carry and the rest of the group snickering.

Chidori looked away blushing "Um…Junpei-kun…isn't this a little…backwards?"

After enjoying the humor caused by the young couple they continued on until they reached the stationed monorail train which could only be accessed from the very back car as the rest of it was already on the tracks and there weren't any pathways or walls that would have granted them quick access to the rest of the train. It was decided that the boys would get on the train first, even though it was said to them all it seemed to be aimed primarily at Junpei who was the first to climb onto the train, the rest followed shortly after. They all stood in the cart looking around trying to see if anything was amiss with the train; to their relief it seemed that the train cart was unaffected in any way.

"Before we venture any further it would be in our best interest to discuss a plan of attack" Aigis suggested towards her friends who agreed and thus they started to go over what could possible happen. Their planning was interrupted as the cart lurched forward violently causing the group to lose their footing and fall to the floor as the monorail train moved shakily then became still once again.

Minato was quickly back on his feet "Everyone all right" he asked his voice full of concern.

"Yeah…I think so" Junpei answered still holding on to Chidori while covering her body with his "I think it stopped" he said letting go of his girlfriend, getting off the floor and then helping her to her feet, "Fuuka sense anything?" he asked after everyone was done picking themselves off the floor.

Calling forth Lucia Fuuka preformed a quick scan of the train. "Yes but only at the other end of the train, there doesn't seem to be any other shadows on the train."

Ken asked expectantly "Anything else?"

Focusing more Fuuka replied, "Only that the shadow's arcana is…umm… the same as my persona High Priestess".

Junpei sighed in relief at knowing the enemy's arcana "I guess that means it will have hardly any attacks and focus on just support like you, eh Fuuka?" he said as he took Chidori's hand into his own as he helped Chidori through the door that normally separated the cars following her shortly after.

"Yeah…just support" most of the group failed to pick up on the other half of her sentence since it was almost and inaudibly whisper when she spoke, except Minato who turned to her to which she just smiled and waved to show that she was alright. Minato slowly faced forward again not completely convinced, *whine* Fuuka looked down to Koromaru who was looking up at her with sad eyes "It's ok I don't…mind *sniff*at all" she had slight tears in her eyes that only her canine friend could see since she had crouched down to pet his head. Whipping her tears away Fuuka slowly turned to the cart doors, she paused then turned so was now her crouching down and extending her arms towards the Persona using pup, Koromaru jumped into her arms where he remained nuzzling Fuuka as she slightly jogged to catch up with the rest of the group.

They walked through the empty monorail train slowly, carefully hoping not to set off any trap that might have been placed. The sheer silence of the train only made things worse by adding to the tension, everyone was on edge as if any little sound would send the group into attacking the source in a mad panic.

"I know this sounds corny but does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" Junpei asked staying close to Chidori.

"It is not impossible that Higher Shadows may possess some control over the area they are inhabiting and thus are able to know where intruders are at the moment" Aigis replied, her statement was meet with the rest of the group groaning.

"Gee thanks Aigis as if we weren't on edge enough" to everyone's surprise the words came from Shinjiro who was known for being one of the more stoic members when it came to shadows.

Fuuka stopped abruptly pointing towards the cart's door "The shadow is on the other side of the door." Her words caused all present to tense.

"I think we should be ready in case of ambush." Minato suggested already wearing Wild's mask and assuming his Fool Overshadowed form which may not be the most intimidating but it was still his most well rounded form. With their weapons at the ready they walked through the door and came face to face with the Higher Shadow. The Higher Shadow had the appearance of a young woman wearing only the bottom half of a dress, her body was split down the middle with her sides were completely white (her left side) or black (her right side), with the letters B and J on her breasts. Her hair looked like scrolls with text written on it, which almost covered the wall behind her. She mask was a red, butterfly-like eye mask common to the shadows of the Priestess arcana; she was sitting (since standing would have been impossible due to her size) on the floor with her legs spread out. Even though no one spoke they all felt it, the Higher Shadows mere presence made them all feel sick as if just being in the same room as it was draining them of their strength as if the Higher Shadows simply existing was poisoning everything around it. The sheer amount of hostility they felt emanated from it crashed onto them like harsh waves trying to drown them.

The tension in the air was quickly dispelled "**Damn sis I forgot how stacked you were**" Wild's comment was swiftly meet with him getting slapped across the face by Yukari, which caused Wild's mask to shift to the back of Minato's head. Upon noticing what she had done Yukari jumped back with a small shriek, all those present including the greater shadow looked at Minato's "face lift"; the dead silence in the air was soon broken by someone's muffled laughter…who turned out to be Chidori covering her mouth with both hands as she tried to hold back her laughter. Her attempts were fruitless for as soon as her hands slightly moved from covering her mouth they flew down to holding her stomach as she had now lost completely control over her laughter. Junpei trying to act as a responsible young man tried to stop his girlfriend from laughing.

"Chidori that's *heh* not funny *snicker* hahaHAHAHA" but soon he too gave into the urge. As they say a laugh is contagious which meant soon all present were laughing. The volume of their laughter could be heard on different levels because while the older S.E.E.S. members (Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Shinjiro) tried to cover their giggling probably trying to set a good example for their juniors by trying not to laugh at their leader's expense, the younger members simply allowed their laughter to be heard unabated. To the surprise of those present even the higher shadow was laughing at what had happened.

After a good three minutes the laughter had died down, to which the higher shadow waved its hands with a flourish which somehow sent all the S.E.E.S. members minus Minato who had already assumed his Overshadowed form to the back of the train car.

"Ow what was that?" Yukari moaned as she got back on to her feet, her friends doing the same

They noticed that Minato had been staring at the higher shadow as if entranced; he nodded his head and turned towards his friends "She says that we have to defeat her in a battle with some…conditions."

The mere mentioning of a higher shadow wanting to place conditions left the group uneasy, Akihiko voiced his opinion under his breath "I don't like the sound of this" standing up he asked Minato ¨What are the conditions?"

Turing the rest of his body to face his comrades Minato numbered off the battle conditions "One: I HAVE to fight in this battle, two: I'm not allowed to use Wild's abilities, three: I'm only allowed one ally during the fight and four: that ally has to have the same arcana as her which means…that Fuuka has to be in this fight…" finishing her looked at the higher shadow's face.

The fourth condition was met with immediate disapproval from his friends, due to fact that not only that Fuuka was practically the pacifist of the group but that she had no weapons training and her persona was mostly a support type with a nigh-indestructible defense and zero offensive capabilities.

"What if we say screw the rules?" the harshly spoken suggestion came from Shinjiro who made it no secret that he was highly protective of his friends especially Fuuka, Ken and Koromaru.

"If we break any of the conditions then she says she will send this monorail speeding off its tracks with everyone in it…shaking the train when we all got on was her doing so she isn't bluffing" Minato stated having already shifted over to Magus as he continued to stare at the High Priestess Shadow's masked face, he was growing more worried about the upcoming bout since she seemed to hold some kind of knowing gleam in her non-visible eyes.

His attention was drawn away from the higher shadow as he noticed that Fuuka now stood beside him clenching her hands together nervously. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder he gave her a quick nod of his head that she returned with a thankful smile.

Seeing that its two opponents were ready the High Priestess spread her arms out before bring them together in a quick clapped that created a flash of light, which blinded everyone present for a brief instance. Once the light had faded and everyone had opened their eyes Junpei noticed something "Whys the cart suddenly so huge?" What he had asked was true for now the train cart was large enough for a full battle without any danger of any of the non-combatants getting caught in the cross fire.

Aigis spoke sharing her thoughts "The higher shadows may be able to alter the surrounding area they are in according to their own will." Her answer was met with silence as everyone now looked towards where their two allies were waiting for any kind of movement, they didn't wait long as the High Priestess snapped her fingers signaling the start of the battle.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcome.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Last Stop

I don't own Persona 3, Shin Megami Taisen do.

* * *

><p>-Battle Start-<p>

The Priestess didn't give Minato[Magus] and Fuuka anytime to think as it quickly summoned a Dancing Hand shadow that began to focus on attacking Fuuka who had summoned her persona to guard against it. Seeing this Minato[Magus] was quick in rushing to Fuuka's aid dispatching the lesser shadow with little effort…only to be met with two more Dancing Hands rushing at him, this quickly turned into an endless cycle for every Dancing Hand Minato defeated the Priestess had already summoned two more to take its place. The waves of lesser shadows had separated Minato[Magus] from Fuuka (still being protect by her persona) since instead of attacking her they had been simply pushing her back until she stopped moving as if she had come in contact with an invisible wall.

A primal yell was heard from where the two S.E.E.S. members friends with observing the battle, it was Shinjiro who was rushing towards Fuuka not caring about the rules imposed on the battle, but his charge was halted as he came in contact with the invisible barrier that prevent him from advancing any further. Seeing this, the Priestess took a moment away from summoning another wave of Dancing Hands to casting a spell skill directed at Fuuka. When Fuuka was struck she dropped to her knees holding her head and began shaking it from side to side, which her would-be savior noticed.

"FUUKA! Damn…Aigis what did that shadow just do?" Shinjiro asked his voice full of worry and distress.

Aigis was quick in searching for an answer. "Accessing recorded skills database…*beep*…skill found it just cast _Pulinpa_ a status aliment skill that has a 25% chance of inducing panic on the target."

"By the looks of things it worked, DAMN this is crazy it keeps messing with Fuuka and summoning more shadows to attack Minato" Shinjiro exclaimed slamming his fist on the floor.

The statement caused an expression of understanding to show on Aigis' face "It's trying to tire him out!" Aigis exclaimed drawing the rest of the S.E.E.S members' attention "That's why the High Priestess said he wasn't allowed to use Wild! I have recorded everything from Minato's practices with his shadow abilities and his battles, besides _Agi _and_ Agilao _twofire spells Magus only has a basic _Dia_ healing spell and Minato needs to have time so he can cast the spell for it to work, where if Minato were to shift to Wild's Fool Arcana Form he would be constantly recovering stamina with some access to Magus' _Agi_ spell…" Aigis' trailed off as she watched in shock and horror as the Priestess shadow began to send multiple shades of ice hurtling towards Minato which made her cry out in concern "NO this shadow has _Bufu_ ice spells, which are Magus' elemental weakness…*GASP* all those rules were just so the shadow would have an overwhelming advantage in battle!"

A look of realization appeared on Shinjiro's face "Damn She's right the no Wild rule, making Fuuka fight, all of it…GOD DAMMIT we were suckered!"

No one could see that Fuuka's eyes were wide in shock and sadness for she even under the effects of the _Pulinpa_ spell she had overheard everything; she realized that it had all went according to the Priestess' plan the only reason Fuuka was picked to be Minato's ally was that she would simply be dead weight, Fuuka had thought or more hoped that she might have been picked due to an arcana compatibility or something of the sought but now she knew she was picked just to be a distraction to Minato so that the Priestess' shadow minions would have an easy time attacking him since he would be too distracted protecting her, and now Fuuka was heartbroken over the fact that she was now indirectly responsible for her friend getting hurt if anybody was looking at the High Priestess at that moment the expression on her face would convey that she was very pleased with herself. The Priestess' assault soon became even more brutal for while she continued to summon wave after wave of shadows she started to use the scrolls attached to her head as flexible blades focusing on attacking Fuuka since Minato was too preoccupied with the swarm of Dancing Hands relentlessly attacking him.

With every attack Fuuka lost more and more of her resolve "I'm scared!" *scrolls attack* "I'm afraid!" *scrolls attack again* "In a fight…I'm…useless" her hands dropped to her side as she became still. As the battle continued Fuuka just sat on the floor with her eyes closed as tears ran down her face. She could not hear her friends crying out her name as she sat on the floor unmoving lost in her own world.

-In Fuuka's Mind-

Fuuka opened her eyes and was greeted by an empty space "Hello…anyone here?" her voice echoed throughout the whole area, it was an endless void no here or there, no up or down just an empty black vacuum.

"**Hi…scaredy cat!**" despite the answer being said in a soft voice each word was dripping with malice.

Turning her head and body from side to side Fuuka tried to see who had answered "Who are you?" she asked.

"***chuckle*** **Why don't you take a look?**" emerging from the darkness Fuuka was confronted with the voices owner…herself with bright yellow eyes, a sarcastic smirk and dragging a large medieval shield.

-Real World-

The battle wasn't showing any sign of ending in S.E.E.S. favor. Minato[Magus] was losing ground as it could be seen from the fact that many of his extra arms were now swaying virtually life less indicating that he was running out of energy. He still pushed on hoping to find an instant to turn the tide of battle but with each Dancing Hand he defeated it seemed that moment was not going to present itself any time soon.

-Fuuka's Mind-

While the battle raged the other Fuuka had spent the whole time taunting Fuuka for every word was spoken with a mocking childish tone **"I can't do anything so I'll just sit back and hide behind Lucia waiting for my friends to help me"** her words left Fuuka speechless, as her doppelganger's voice changed from a mocking tone to a hate filled one "**All you can do is protect yourself…you little coward!**" Fuuka just stood still not responding **"Sitting around doing nothing but repeating myself and stating the obvious that's what I'm best at, right?"**

Fuuka looked at her doppelganger with tears in her eyes "That's not what I want" she said shakily her fists balled.

**"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!? HUH? TO BE USELESS LOAD, THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT?!" **the other Fuuka screamed her face full of rage.

"I WANT TO PROTECT EVERYONE!" Fuuka yelled in response.

The other Fuuka stood still wide eyed from Fuuka's surprisingly loud declaration, tilting her head to one side and raising an eyebrow the doppelganger asked **"…Really?"** as it continued to stare at Fuuka.

Fuuka didn't answer but only stared back at her counterpart with soft determination in her eyes. Smirking the other Fuuka spoke "**Well I guess you do have some backbone to do SOMETHING after all…but this…is far from over…**" Fuuka's doppelganger spoke its taunting tone ever present as it faded back into the darkness.

In the back of her mind a small serene voice spoke to her **"_Fuuka…wake up…they need you_****"**

-Real World-

Fuuka opened her eyes and she strangely felt lighter then she had before in years. She slightly raised her head to see Minato[Magus] still fighting. Seeing her friend go to such lengths made her feel something she couldn't understand at first but she quickly realized what this strange feeling was and she could have sworn that it was her persona that had just spoken to her but that had wait she needed to assist Minato[Magus] who was still trying to hold of the small army of shadows. She was also aware of the sharp scroll tendrils and ice attack that were barreling towards her as the High Priestess watched waiting to see Fuuka fall.

Fuuka slowly rose from her knees and turned her head so she was looking at the shadow from within Lucia´s shield and the shadow was shaken for Fuuka no longer showed fear on her face…now instead of fear Fuuka's eyes were half lidded and she wore an almost cold smirk on her face that seemed to send a chill through the train cart as if trying to deliver a message to everyone and that message was 'Gotch Ya, Bitch'. The Priestess' multiple razor sharp scrolls and Bufu spell that had been speeding towards Fuuka momentarily stopped in mid attack…as if the High Priestess was now deliberating if it should continue with its attack on the now fearless Fuuka or hold back and see what had changed, but in the end the Priestess' arrogant pride overcame her doubt and so she followed through with her attack with every intent of skewing and freezing Fuuka after her ribbons break through her Persona's globe like shield but the Priestess´ desired end did not come to pass.

The High Priestess' multiple scrolls didn't break Lucia's cracked shell as it had intended to which Fuuka asked "Surprised? Well so am I!" the scrolls that had before creaked Lucia's shell never reached their target do deliver the final blow, as if hitting an invisible wall the _Bufu_ spell halted and the tendrils bent inches away from hitting Lucia's globe like lower body. The Priestess had a look of disbelief as it could not understand what at just happened to the fragile fearful Persona user that was mere seconds away from being destroyed for now it had seemed that she had been replaced with someone who carried and air of confidence. "You know I always felt weak and helpless even after I awakened my persona because even with Lucia by my side I couldn't do much except provide information on enemy shadows and the only person I could protect was myself." Her voice came out calmly and somber "I hated that fact, and no matter how much of it was true I didn't want to accept it because I would have to accept that I couldn't protect my friends no matter how much I wanted to but I've figured out why…it's because not only did I want to help my friends but I also felt sorry for the shadows we had hurt and providing information meant the less time either side at to fight. So I have to say thank you because now I can fight alongside the others even if not directly, I can only defend but that doesn't mean I shouldn't look down on myself for that. Not being able to attack isn't the same as not being able to counterattack, for I now know what I should be feeling when I help my friends succeed in our missions…I should feel _happy_ since it means that they are safe, you used me as a handicap now you will be first to feel Lucia's first counterattack…_AEGIS REFLECTOR_!" Ending her declaration the scrolls that had hit the invisible wall were sent back towards the Priestess with twice the speed and power from their initial attack, piercing everything in their path. Seeing what was coming towards him Minato[Magus] jumped out of the way so as not to be decimated like the miniature army that had been swarming him, but it didn't end there the scrolls that demolished the lesser shadows skewed the High Priestess' torso without losing any momentum. The Priestess didn't have a seconds rest as it was struck with the reflected _Bufu_ spell that ending freezing the now struck scrolls in its torso making impossible to pull them out.

Minato[Magus] saw what had had happened and used the opportunity to conjure knives for the multitude of hands his Magus Form provided and flung them at the High Priestess' face not only making her feel the pain of having her face being turned into a giant Higher Shadow pin cushion but also severing the tendrils like scrolls that were attached to her head. This action caused the S.E.E.S. members to breathe a sigh of relief as the shadow was now incapacitated and Fuuka was out of harms way but now something strange was happening in the monorail cart…the temperature was raising.

Akihiko wiped his brow with the back of his gloved fist as he tugged at his shirt collar "Man…why is it getting hot in here?" He turned to his friends noticing that no answer was needed as they too were sweating. The temperature quickly rose to new heights which caused them to remove their jackets or in Mitsuru's case scarf but that little to alleviate the situation *bark, WOOF* the group of young people looked towards their canine ally to see Koromaru barking wildly towards the shadow which to them didn't make sense until they turned towards the front of the monorail car.

They saw their leader was the reason the temperature was rising because now each and every one of his shadow hands had flames dancing in their palms. With the Priestess incapacitated Minato[Magus] walked up to her raising one of his left hands towards her, he was breathing heavily due to the sheer number of shadows he had battled. "You made a test stacked in your favor tha**t's NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOST TO BE**!" he roared snapping his fingers launching a powerful _Agi_ spell at her face to which she screamed when it exploded on contact, even before the smoke cleared he launched another with one of his right hands. He wasn't showing any signs of stopping as he launched more and more _Agi_ spells at the ever growing cloud of smoke coming from the Priestess´ face, he continued swinging his multiple arms from side to side snapping his fingers every time one of his hands lined up with the Priestess to send another _Agi_ spell to detonate in the higher shadow´s face. He didn't speak during his onslaught if anything he was only growling to the point that everyone else could almost **_feel_** the rage that was coming from him. Explosion after explosion were going off as Minato[Magus] began to fling all his arms wildly no longer focusing on just the Priestess' face as now he was now covering her whole body with the seemingly endless fiery barrage "**HURTS** DO**ES**N'T **I**T? **YOU** F**OR**GOT ELE**MEN**T**A**L W**EAK**NESS W**ORKS** B**OT**H W**AYS**!?" Minato[Magus] roared not caring that the Priestess was now barely visible behind the wall of smoke his attacks had created he just kept launching more and more…He was visible exhausted since he had halted his onslaught after a full three minutes of relentlessly burning the Priestess, the smoke cleared to show the higher shadow covered in burn marks and bruise from the intense heat and impact of the _Agi _spells. Raising all of his hands Minato[Magus] was using one finale spell at first it seemed to be another _Agi_ but the flame grew much larger and the heat it radiated was hotter than any of the previous flames "You…haVE…**LOST**!" Minato[Magus] roared launching his largest _Agilao_ spell at the now almost completely charred limp Priestess

The Higher Shadow was now still and limp showing no signs of getting up, Fuuka stumbled then fell backwards which would have ended with her falling on to the floor but she instead fell towards Shinjiro who instinctively caught her in his arms which everyone took as the signal that the battle had ended with the group all running towards the exhausted friends.

"Easy there Fuuka" Shinjiro said as he gently sat Fuuka on the floor but not letting go for fear of her falling over.

"Thanks…my scans never tried me out like that before, I guess actually using skills takes a lot more out of you then simply using your Persona's inherit abilities huh?" she finished giving a tried smile.

Her friends now surrounding her with Akihiko and Junpei holding Minato up, before anyone spoke Ken asked Fuuka "How did you do that?" clearly referring towards Fuuka's sudden burst of power that they had witnessed.

She slowly shook her head "I can't quite remember something…happened…in…my mind…I don't know what happened but the more I try and to remember…the foggier my thoughts get…" Her speech was justly slow and tired.

Yukari and Mitsuru quickly began to cast _Media_ spells to help heal their battle weary leader and friend. The group's attention was drawn to the higher shadow as it moaned in pain. The Priestess' body was being drawn into her mask just like Magus when he first appeared before the S.E.E.S. group, when it finished all that was left was the Priestess' mask lying on the floor of the train cart that had returned to its regular size. The now semi healed Minato picked up the mask from the floor staring at it with intense distain filling the air with tension. Aigis spoke in an attempt to lighten the mood "It appears that you gave her a terrible case of explosions." Aigis' joke was met with some of her friends looking at her as if she had grown a second head while others merely shook their heads groaning, even Koromaru found the joke bad as he had placed one of his paws on his face.

Akihiko and Mitsuru both asked at the same time "Aigis…where did you hear that joke?"

"YouTube" Aigis stated matter-of-factly.

"Dude what happened back there you went all crazy on that shadow? Your voice was messed up too." Junpei asked his voice a mixture of worry and excitement.

Magus appeared on Minato's chest which caused Junpei to embarrassingly jump into Chidori's arms **"His desire to protect Fuuka mixed with the rage I was feeling towards my sister for her crooked tactics, the end result was Minato temporally BECAME a higher shadow. I must say it was quite impressive"**

Junpei interrupted while getting back on his feet "Yeah, wait? What?...You're saying he turned into a shadow?"

**"Somewhat, he temporally tapped into the full power of the magician arcana using me as a conduit…in fact I must correct myself for my early statement, for that brief moment of intense emotion Minato didn't just become a normal higher shadow he became the new Magician higher shadow." **Magus said finishing his explanation.

Before the matter was pressed any further Ken spoke out "Let's go back to the dorm, it's been a long night". The group acknowledged that even if most of them had not taken part in the fight they were all tried, so they began the long walk back to the dorm house.

-In the streets-

A lone figure stood on top of a building unnoticed, it had watched the battle against the Priestess shadow and the resolve and strength of the humans who had obtained victory with rapt attention as one would watch their favorite performance. As it now watched the S.E.E.S. group return to their dorm a gentle smile graced its face "_Perhaps I should inform the others of this development?" _it asked itself in a soft spoken tone as it disappeared not leaving any trace of having been there in the first place.

-Back at the Dorms-

After returning the group was still on edge for they knew Minato was going to put on the Priestess mask so it could merge with him, "Everybody ready?" Minato's question was answered by the nods of all present.

"**Now young one put on her mask**" Minato placed the mask upon his face as Magus instructed resulting in a large amount of shadow to appear from it. As before Minato's body was covered from head to toe in ink black shadows but this time he was expecting it so he was not panicking as he had before, he waited expecting something similar to the his first merger but was surprised for unlike the first time his weren't restrained and could feel as the shadows that had enveloped his body were now becoming tighter not a threating manner but become more like a type of…wrapping. The shadows had that had enveloped his body had changed, unlike the first time where his body seemed to be covered in tight leather Minato now appeared to be like an Egyptian mummy wrapped in black bandages.

"O…k…That's weird…are you alright?" Chidori asked.

He nodded and he sensed that some of his bandages were changing, since his eyes were covered by the mask what he couldn't see but his friends could was that slowly some of the wrapping began to lose their original pitch black color which gradually faded to a clearer snow white color. The S.E.E.S. members stood patiently watching as Minato's formally all black bandaged body now had become a mummy of black and white wrappings. To which Minato felt…a difference from the first to which he commented "Something's…different…".

Although his mask didn't appear Wild's voice could be clearly heard "**That's because ol' Magus and I merged with you willingly, where in this case you had to beat sis into submission and she's always been a sore loser, so this is going to hurt a lot…for who knows how long**" the fact the Wild's voice didn't carry his usually joking tone showed that he was serious.

"Oh goooddhhhAAARGG" His words became howls as hot intense pain of inhuman levels shot through him, his body arched back to the point where his head was almost touching the floor before it jerked backed so his body was standing tall for all of two seconds before he started to stagger and lurch about at random. He swayed in every direction possible like a puppet that had lost its strings the only things that came from his mouth were screams of pain and pleas to make the pain stop. His head was pounding, ears ringing, his muscles felt as if they were being torn apart, he felt like any second he was going to throw up or soil himself from the sheer amount of pain he was feeling, it robbed him of his senses leaving nothing for him but to suffer more pain; it felt as if his blood had been replaced with fire and that his body had been skinned then covered with salt, madding was too soft a word for what he was suffering, and since Minato already housed two higher shadows his voice was a mix of his own Magus' and Wild's voices. Due to his body being covered he couldn't see the faces of his friends but he could still vaguely hear them.

"PLEASE SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!" Yukari screamed covering her ears, closing her eyes, and turned away in hopes of blocking out even a little bit of he friends torture…it didn't work she could still **_feel _**how her friend was suffering.

Ken screamed "SOMEONE CAST A HEALING SPELL" which was realized with Mitsuru rushing over to her friend, she grabbed on to him to keep him stable as she began to use her _Media_ spell, but every time she tried the spells glow around his body would appear then fade.

"MY SPELLS BEING BLOCKED" she shouted with her voiced full of desperation and dread, but even with the revelation she continued to try to heal him each time growing more and more desperate yelling each time it failed with tears in her eyes "WHY" fails again "WONT" fails again "IT" fails again "WORK**?!**" fails again.

"COME ON CAN'T ANYONE DO ANYTHING!" The cry came from the normally stoic Aigis who appeared short from having the anti-shadow weapon equivalent of a seizure or panic attack with sparks flying from her joints. She also had steam bellowing from her "ears" which indicated that she was overheating her processing systems in the attempt of trying to formulate a solution to her leader's plight, "I have to help him" the message repeated in her mind over and over even when her system were blaring WARNING SYSTEMS OVERHEATING, FORCED SHUT DOWN IMMINENT. The message of forced shut down caused her to cease her overtaxing of her system, it was not that she was afraid of a forced shut down it was because if she was forced to shut down then she couldn't help Minato. Her body's cool down process needed only a minute or two but while her body was cooling she began to put her processors back to work in formulating a plan of action although now she was doing it with calmer mental state.

The whole S.E.E.S. group members began yelling as to most of them it seemed to the only thing they could do, some begging for their friend's safety others shouting encouraging words to Minato hoping to help him surpass the sheer amount torture he was feeling. Despite their pleas his body continued twisting itself around, the air filled with sounds of bones constantly cracking and Minato's endless cries of unrestrained anguish; he collapsed onto the floor his bandaged body contorting itself in every direction to almost disturbing extremes screaming all the while clawing at the mask in a vain attempt to remove it.

To the whole horror show Junpei cried out "DUDE, LEGS DON'T BEND THAT WAY" as Minato's legs were now bending at all kinds of inhuman angles that would seem normal on a ball joint doll but the creaking noise the knees made assured that it was not supposed to be possible for a human to do it. Groaning Junpei feel to his hands and knees placing his left hand over his mouth moaning "ugh I'm gonna be sick" his voice was garbled showing that he was indeed close to vomiting.

After what seemed like hours the worry the S.E.E.S. members felt only doubled as Minato had become deathly still, a few moments later Minato's prone body gradually rose to its feet; he took long deep breaths to fill his lungs with much needed air since he had spent around the past twenty minutes screaming to high heaven and low hell. The bandages unwrapped themselves to reveal a three important features about Minato's new High Priestess Overshadowed form. The first the bandages that had encompassed his body were connected to the back of his head and were standing as if gravity didn't have any hold on them while they slightly swayed in all directions despite the lack of wind, Second is that instead of a full black hooded long coat his upper body looked like it was in skin tight latex and his lower body was covered by a robe like garment which divided into multiple ribbons near the end, his body and clothing were completely black on the right side and in contrast totally white on the left side, and third…Minato now had a pair of C-cup sized breasts with a black J on his left one and a white B on his right one.

Minato looked towards his friends expecting faces full of relief instead he was met with looks of…surprise. He didn't understand why until he followed their gazes, looking down at his formally flat chest he finally noticed what his friends had been staring at. Slowly placing his hands under his new assets he slightly lifted them. His mind could register his hands on…himself so yes they were real and a part of his body. Holding them in place he raised and lowered his hands as if weighing the two mounds of flesh that now rested on his normally flat chest, this continued for a few seconds as if he was trying to come to some kind of conclusion while his team mates looked on in stunned silence the whole time. Finally he finished getting "acquainted" with his new features, he let them go and watch as the slightly bounced in place before becoming still again. He looked up to see the slack-jawed blushing faces of the rest of his friends. He slowly turned his head scanning their expressions as if trying to gauge their reactions, they all had a look of utter shock on their faces except for Aigis and Koromaru who had titled their heads sideways as if confused by what they saw. When he continued on to look at his female friends he noticed that expressions of utter shock seemed to hold a tiny ping of jealousy as well. Satisfied he calmly looked up towards the dorm's roof before he took a very long deep breath. The words that came from his mouth were in a manner vastly opposite to his normal disposition and could be heard around within a four block radius of the dorm, a few stray shadows turned to look in the direction of the loud noise.

"WHATTTT THEEEE HELLLLLLL!"

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcomed I do read them.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Down Time

Important Notice: this chapter has some minor adult themes in it, if you don't like or are offended by such things skip those parts.

Also since future chapters may have similar themes I might have to bump up the story's rating, hope this doesn't bother anyone but I must follow the guidelines laid out so this story doesn't get removed. Although I may include such themes in later chapters there will be NO lemons.

I don't own the Persona series.

* * *

><p>The group stood in silence as if trying to come to terms that Minato had changed from a "he" to a "she".<p>

**"What? Don't you like your new body?"** The shadow's voice was easily heard, it sounded as if she was talking with a gentle hushed voice as if she was reveling some kind of hidden secret. Minato would swear that he could hear the Priestess shadow slightly giggling in the back of his mind over his situation, but before he could voice his opinion some else spoke.

"Well, I bet you've got a name don't cha" Shinjiro's tone was one of restrained contempt that the others quickly picked up on. Everyone was now looking towards Minato[Priestess] expectantly.

**"I don't believe I have to tell you my name, so for now you may refer to me as Oracle."** The shadows response caused Shinjiro to narrow his eyes.

"YEAH? WELL TOUGH! THAT SHIT YOU PULLED ALMOST GOT MINATO AND FUKA KILLED!" Shinjiro was now glaring death at Minato[Priestess]. Even though Minato knew it wasn't directed at him, he still felt intimidated by his upper-classmen's gaze.

**"I was simply giving you an example of things to come."** Oracle replied.** "Did you believe that all my Dancing Hands were defeated by your female friend's sudden counter attack? The ones that did not fall managed to escaped, they will inform all the other higher shadows of the fact that your friend is our brother and he has begun to awaken."** Her statement caused everyone eyes to widen in fear, even in defeat Oracle had managed to win.

Seeing that Shinjiro was mere seconds away from lunging at Minato[Priestess] and that the tension was building Junpei broke the silence "Ok with all that aside, is there any way for him to go back being a guy?" Seeing everyone quickly glace at him, then turn their attention to Minato[Priestess] the tension was soon replaced with concern for their friend's predicament, noticing this Junpei let out a sigh of relief thinking "*phew* Crisis adverted."

Before anyone could speak could say anything the question was answered as the environment shifted, the sound of cars and people outside the dorm acted as an indication that the dark hour had ended returning them to the normal realm. Minato's Priestess form began to unravel itself with the multiple black and white bandages returning to the mask, the mask itself seemed to sink/fade into Minato's face. Minato now stood with his body returned to its original gender he quickly pated down his body paying special attention to the region between his legs, happy with the results he breathed a sigh of relief. Since his brief and abrupt sex change was undone Minato suggested to everyone they should all try to relax and unwind since they all had been through a lot that night and that for the next two days they should only patrol during the dark hour and only fight shadows if necessary, to which they all agreed.

With things now calming down the S.E.E.S. members went on to do what Minato had suggested: relax. Ken was sitting between Fuuka and Shinjiro on the sofa as they were browsing through the channels hoping to find something interesting to watch, with Koromaru resting next to Shinjiro as he gently scratched him behind the his ears. Minato smiled, seeing them like that one could almost mistake them for a family. Before retiring to his room Minato was stopped by Aegis and Yukari both had very worried looks on their faces, Minato assured both Yukari and Aegis that he was fine and that they should be sure to act natural tomorrow so as not to draw attention at the morning assembly which had slipped their minds due to the evenings happenings, and with words of care and slight worry Aegis and Yukari retried to their rooms.

Junpei and Chidori were walking hand in hand to Junpei's room with slightly embarrassed expressions on their faces, Akihiko was being pulled towards the door leading to the dorm's basement by his tie which was in Mitsuru's hand, and Mitsuru appeared to be pouting as she dragged Akihiko towards the door. Seeing this Minato first came to the conclusion that Akihiko had once again saved Junpei and Chidori from another of Mitsuru's lectures, but remembering the expressions on Chidori and Junpei's faces it seemed more like Mitsuru hadn't tried to lecture them, she had tried to give them advice on how to have a healthy relationship… which while Mitsuru's advice was mostly welcome she would sooner or later start delving into her "bonding" session with Akihiko, which although the group had accepted their senpais relationship they were still slightly shocked by its…methods… Pushing out the images that were quickly invading his mind Minato climbed the stairs to his room, the moment his head hit the pillow Minato was sleeping the night's event having left him exhausted.

-10 minutes later, in the dorm basement-

The sounds of leather whipping on flesh mixed with the noises of exertion and muffled grunting could be heard coming from the basement. The basement door was of simple design, heavy and made of thick oak, if one were to pay close attention to the sounds then they would noticed that instead of groans of agony the muffled grunting sounded more along the lines of moans of contentment.

Inside Akihiko wearing only a simple pair of red gym shorts, he stood in the middle of the room his arms chained to the ceiling with numerous red lash marks on his back and a red ball gag in his mouth. While Mitsuru was whipping him from behind wearing a domino mask dressed in a bra/corset, with opera gloves that went to her elbows, and thigh high boots attached to her panties by garter belts, her entire outfit was made from black leather.

"I'm glad *whip* that *whip* the dorm *whip* has such a large *whip* basement. Since *whip* it's much bigger *whip* then our rooms!" The whipping was slow yet steady, Mitsuru's skill with her fencing swords assured that each swing followed the same arc and that no one lash was longer nor shorter then the last. Following an additional five minutes Mitsuru had stopped, and looked at her restrained partner "Akihiko… I feel like something's missing…" dropping her whip to the floor she used her arm to wipe the sweet from her brow before she picked up a small bottle from a table next to her and poured the contents into her hand.

Walking behind him Mitsuru began rubbed the lotion onto Akihiko's back making sure to apply more to the areas of his back that she had whipped the most, he moaned as the hot stinging pain of his back was being replaced with relief both from the chilled feeling of the lotion that judging from the smell Akihiko concluded must have contained some Aloe Vera and also from Mitsuru gently half-rubbing/half-messaging the lotion onto his back.

Removing the ball gag Mitsuru gave him a swift kiss on the lips before walking over to a small chest in a corner of the room. Opening the chest she began searching for and caused her eyes to brighten upon finding what she wanted, removing the objects from the chest she closed it and walked in front of Akihiko showing him what she was holding.

Seeing the objects in her hands Akihiko sighed "It's always the damn nipple clamps with you." Mitsuru shrugged her shoulders trying to look innocent but her half lidded eyes, intense blush, and heavy breathing gave away her true intentions as she drew closer to him opening and closing the clamps in her hands. "It's going to be one of those nights." was the thought running through Akihiko's mind as he gave an understanding smile, before they continued throughout the night.

-At the same time in Minato's Room-

Lying asleep in his bed Minato's mind began to drift slowly and gently into the realm of dreams, completely unaware of the being observing him from the window.

Minato walked the fogged over void he had come to find himself in, the area vast and empty except for one thing a blue door that stood in the middle of it. Recognizing the door Minato confidently turned the handle and entered the blinding light that lay behind it.

Beyond the light Minato found himself sitting in a familiar chair one he had not used since the night Takaya had shot him. The room was spacious and surrounded by what appeared to be elevator rail gates, everything had a slight bluish purple hue to it making it seem both calm yet mysterious. After taking in the familiar décor Minato looked forward to the furniture on the opposite side of the table in front of him, there sat an old man dressed in an immaculate suit with a bald head, blood shot eyes, and a very notable curved nose. Sitting to the left of this man a young woman dressed as an elevator attendant her clothing the same color as the room with the only difference being the black patterns on them. They were Igor and Elizabeth residents of this place which was only known as…

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…it has been some time since your last visit, MY there seems to be something very different about you." His comment caused Minato to stiffen in shock and nervousness "You need not act so surprised, for it has affected your persona compendium." Igor said as he gestured towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth opened the persona compendium showing that the first three pages were full of persona cards "Before you had a grand total of five different personas, but now in such a short time you seem to have acquired all personas of the Fool, Magician, and High Priestess arcana's." Her voice was even but carried the slightest traces of pride and intrigue, Minato was excited by the news since it meant that even if he couldn't access his personas they were still there.

"Although there is something very strange with your cards…" Once again Minato stiffened in fear as Igor pointed to the compendium to reveal that yes there were now quite a lot of new cards but the image on each card even the ones he already possessed were darker then before "Would you perhaps know how this came to pass?" Igor's question didn't sound like one instead it sounded more like that he already knew what might of happened to cause the change and was simply politely waiting for Minato to give his side of the story, knowing he had been caught Minato took a deep breath and calmly explained what had happened to him and the most likely reason his cards were so dark.

After hearing the explanation Igor nodded with his eyes closed "I see…that does help me to better understand your predicament and the state of your persona cards… by merging with the higher shadows you have gained a portion of the arcana's very essence it is now a part of your very being… if you were every able to regain the power to use your personas it may be possible that you could use them alongside your newly acquired shadow abilities… should that every happen you would have quite the arsenal…hmm hm hm."

The very idea of having both personas and higher shadow powers was something Minato had never thought of. "But the personas you have now are still in their most basic state. To strengthen them you must also strengthen the bonds you have with those around you… for be it shadows or personas they are powered by the arcana… and the power of the arcana can only grow with strengthening the bonds you have made with others." Igor's words pierced through Minato's personal musing, understanding them Minato began to think of ways he could better control his body's shadow augment abilities so they didn't interfere with his regular life not just for the prospect of newer powers but also so it would allow him to spend more times with his allies and friends.

"Well that's good news."

The occupants of the room taken by surprise franticly looked in all directions for the source of the voice; their attention was drawn towards the room´s door where three figures were emerging from the shadows covering the door behind Minato's chair. Each being was roughly the same height and build making it hard to distinguish them in the overshadowed area the stood in. Stepping into the light their identities were revealed by the mask they each wore showing that they were the three higher shadows that Minato was currently merged with. Stepping forward Wild leaned against Minato's chair "Now, since your talking about us, why don't we join in?" Igor and Elizabeth stared at the shadows before three chairs identical to Minato's rose from the floor. With everyone seated the discussion began anew.

-Undisclosed Location-

Opening a steel door Jin walked into a small room asking, "How are you doing today, Takaya?"

"Jin… why did… I attack him? I wasn't my intention but still… I…" Takaya muttered to himself rocking back and forth chained by his left ankle to the railing of a simple king size bed.

"Takaya that was weeks ago" Jin stated, hoping to help his friend Jin said, "Well, I have some good news Minato seems to be alive and well."

Takaya's head jerked up staring at Jin in disbelief and relief "Oh thank heavens; I assumed that I had killed him, I… I…" His face contorted in extreme pain before dropping downward, Takaya slowly raised is head to face Jin, his eyes were now half lidded and glowing yellow as he spoke "So he still breaths? Very well, then I must return to assure that he expires. Jin release me!"

"No" Jin's face was of stone cold seriousness.

Takaya stared at Jin "What… why you insolent… I AM THE ONE WHO SAVED YOU, YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

"No, I wont." Jin's expression didn't falter an inch.

Baring his teeth Takaya spoke "Do you know who I am? I AM TAKAYA!"

Those words made Jin's stone face change to one of angry and sadness "YOU'RE NOT TAKAYA!" Jin screamed before he turned and left the room, slamming the door shut, locking it behind him. Jin sat on the floor slumped against the door with his hands over his face as he silently sobbed "You're not Takaya, You're not Takaya" to himself while Takaya continued to rant and rave to be released throughout the night.

-On the Streets-

Two people walked quietly through the streets side by side. On the left a lean teenage boy dressed in a simple wine colored shirt with black vine patterns and baggy black pants, his face was very ordinary having no remarkable features, his purple eyes being the only exception. The most striking thing about him was his hair, which was a dark gray color and since his eyebrows were of the same hue it appeared to be his natural color.

At his side a young girl slightly shorter then him. Her hair was white and done in a long fluffy, wool like braid that almost reached her knees, she had fair skin and sharp yet gentle green eyes. Her clothing, which was composed of a red dress shirt with puffed shoulders and long sleeves, along with her skirt that reached her knees ending with frills, gave her a slightly regal appearance. She turned towards her companion "_Brother when did this world become such a boring place?" _she asked in a tried voice.

Facing his sister he smiled "_Now, now, my dear sister we are here to as they say, take in the local collar_"

"_I think you mean, 'color' brother."_ She corrected him, as they continued their quiet walking, which was soon interrupted.

"Well would do we have here? A little couple out on a romantic midnight stroll?" The pair turned to the source of the voice, behind them was what could best be described as a motley crew of teenage men dressed as rapper and gangster wannabes. One of them stepped forward "Looking for some fun huh? Why don't you come with us, we know this great game and since it's you first time we'll play nice." The rest of the group smiled lecherously at his words.

With a completely innocent smile the brother spoke "_Wonderful, __I believe we shall take you up on that offer, but I must warn you my sister plays rough."_

"Sister? Well guys aren't that sweet? Big bwother is taking care of his wittle sister." The youth clapped his hands together as he made mocking kissing noises which made his gang chuckle to themselves, but his sarcastic tone and actions seemed to have been lost on the siblings since they did show any reaction beyond slightly raised eyebrows. They politely followed the gang as they led the couple into an ally… away from peering eyes.

"_Would you mind if I watched?"_ the brother asked his innocent smile every present on his face.

With widen eyes one of the gang members looked at him "Damn, did you hear that boys? We got ourselves a pair of kinky siblings here! Ok you can watch, hell if you want we might let you join in later!" he said as he and the gang stared to form a circle around his sister, "Lets start our little game with some DP!"

The sister asked, "_What does DP mean?"_ as the circle became smaller.

"Since we're nice guys will give you a little show and tell hehehe" one of the men said drawing closer.

-An hour later-

The two siblings casually exited the ally.

"_That was a nice distraction._" The sister said with a smile on her face and if one were to focus they would see a small twinkle in her eyes.

Her brother seemed to be beaming with joy at her smile "_Indeed, but I don't think that's what they meant when they said that DP stood for double penetration_." Her brother commented his hands in his pockets.

"_How could it not?_" She held her hands up which were covered from her fingertips to her wrists in fresh blood. "_I penetrated them using both my hands, hence double penetration._" She said matter-of-factly.

Bringing a hand to his chin her brother pondered "_Perhaps but from the way they spoke of it… oh, I am sure they will be all right you did seal their wounds so they should be fine. Now let us continue exploring, I have heard of a place where people go to enjoy themselves. I believe it is called a knights club._"

"_I think you mean, 'night' brother_." She corrected him yet again. They walked off towards the center of the city leaving behind the gang members in the alleyway.

-The next Morning at Gekkoukan High School-

At the morning assembly the students were all chatting amongst themselves. "Did you see the news" one student asked.

One of the female students replied "Yeah, the said they found a local gang in an alley way"

"Huh, what's weird about that?" asked another student.

"They found some of them dead, they say the cause was blood loss but what's even weirder is that they said some of the bodies were pretty much frozen." The answer caused some of the others to cringe.

One student added their two bits "Yeah and the ones that were alive were found pale and shivering since their injuries seemed to have been frozen over stopping them from losing more blood."

They continued talking until their attention was soon drawn towards the stage as watched in awe at the man who had walked onto the podium with the vice-principle, to call him a mountain of a man would have been an understatement his muscles although covered by his clothes were easily noticeable on his neck and forearms. Despite being bald his mustache was well-groomed. The vice-principle announced "Starting today this man will be the school's new principle, please treat him with respect." she walked away from the microphone taking a sit on one of the chairs behind her, curiously she fished out from her pockets what appeared to be ear plugs.

The students attention was quickly brought from the vice-principle to their new principle as he now stood in front of the microphone, he cleared his throat then spoke into the microphone "I AM NOW THE PRINCEIPLE OF GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL, EDAJIMA HEIHACHI!" The sheer force of his voice amplified by the speakers had caused some of the auditoriums windows to creak and left some students with their ears ringing. Taking another breath everyone looked worried as he spoke "…that is all…" he bowed respectfully then walked off the podium. His words caused the entire student body to face fault into a massive heap of sprawled bodies. Needless to say their school days would become much more interesting from then on.

* * *

><p>I welcome all reviews with open arms and an open mind.<p>

Allow me to ask: does this chapter's content warrant the rating going up or not?


End file.
